


Breakfast in Bed

by Dystopian_Dramaqueen



Series: Steamy Nights [4]
Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canada, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Love, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Out of Gilead, Seduction, Sweetness, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, True Love, safe, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopian_Dramaqueen/pseuds/Dystopian_Dramaqueen
Summary: Nick and June are safe in Canada.June remembers the first time she woke up next to him.He still has the same effect on her. All these years later.*My contribution to today's Nick x June fluff-fest*





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a bunch of little moments, one-shots- some fluff, some smut- this one seems to stand alone. Just gonna publish it instead of editing it to death. So thanks for overlooking typos.

 

 

I open my eyes slowly. Sunlight streams gently through the bedroom window, casting angled beams across the bed. Tiny flecks of dust swirl through the air in a silent ballet.

 

Returning to consciousness slowly, I become aware of Nick’s body wrapped snugly around mine. Arm around my waist. Breaths steady on my back. Molded to me perfectly.

 

My first words are mom-talk. Automatic. Information gathering.

 

“Girls up yet?”

 

“It’s only 6. They’re still at the sitter’s.”

 

I stretch, covertly pressing my ass back into his lap. Like a reconnaissance mission. I’m pleased with what I find. He’s good for whatever I choose to do to him before we pick the girls up at 8. I smile and hum approval.

 

He’s such a good husband. He would’ve let me sleep as long as I wanted to. Despite his raging hard on. He’s such a feminist. Ready to fuck my brains out. Or let me finish my nap. My choice. Because what’s good for me is good for him.

 

But now that I’m up, he leans closer, kissing my shoulder. Sliding his hand down my upper arm. Sending a delicious shiver down my spine. Kindling the fire that burns only for him.

 

My mind flashes back to the first time I woke up next to Nick. The position was identical. Spooning- with his chest to my back and his arms around me. In his bed above the garage.

 

I hadn’t meant to fall asleep. It wasn’t planned. I’d let my guard down. My judgement had lapsed.

 

Nick had stayed up, watching me sleep in his arms. Not willing to chance oversleeping and being discovered because that would have been a death sentence for both of us.

 

When I finally came around it was 3 am. For just a second, it felt...so normal. Domestic. Natural. But when I remembered where we were, I was mortified.  And Nick took full advantage of the moment, hazing me mercilessly for it.

 

 _“So are we… a_ **_couple_ ** _now? Are you…. my_ **_girlfriend_ ** _?”_

 

_I roll over to face him. Face the music as it were._

 

_“Don’t let it go to your head.” I say with a serious expression._

 

_He continues, undeterred by my sarcasm. Face warm with amusement. “I think you like me.”_

 

_“What gives you that impression?” I shoot back._

 

_“Well...you keep coming back. Must be something here you like.”_

 

_I nod. “You’re right. I do like….your pillows.” I say with mock seriousness. “They’re really soft.”_

 

_In one smooth move (of masculine sex god perfection) Nick slides his hand slowly down my leg, keeping his eyes locked on mine. He hooks my knee, pulling my hips to his- wrapping my thigh over his hip, spreading my naked, wet center against his erection._

 

 _He watches my face, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Just to be clear. You like...the_ **_soft_ ** _things in my bed?” he asks, pressing himself into me for emphasis. His hand grips my hip, pulling me closer yet to his manhood, imitating our lovemaking from the night before. Oh my God THAT position. Slow. For hours. It had been SO GOOD._

 

_My breath stops. It feels fucking incredible. My face must look ridiculous. Mouth open, eyebrows pressed together in pleasure. Gone. Complete brain malfunction. I couldn’t form a word if I wanted to. Much less a witty retort._

 

_I know he loves having this effect on me. Rendering me speechless. I know it turns him on so much._

 

_But who needs words. I sure as fuck don’t. What I need is Nick back inside me. More of THAT. Right fucking now. I roll him to his back urgently and climb onto his lap. He sits up and kisses my neck, squeezing my breasts. Clearly as affected as I am. I rise up just high enough to angle him inside me before lowering down onto him with a gasp as his body stretches mine perfectly._

 

I smile, warmed by the memory.

 

I turn my face toward him affectionately. Surprised that he smells like toothpaste, soap and aftershave first thing in the morning. I’m not complaining... but where’s the morning breath?

 

I whisper “...why do you smell so good?”

 

“Hmmm?” He asks.

 

“You shower already?”

 

“Yeah. Your coffee’s on the nightstand” he murmurs, gripping my hip, pulling it back into him. “...and fruit and a muffin.”

 

It’s like a challenge. Like I can have whatever I want. Seeing if what I want is still him.

 

I bite my lip. This man. Such. A. Fucking. Romantic! My heart rate picks up.

 

“Breakfast in bed? ...you trying to get in my pants?”

 

“Maybe.” I hear him smile against my back. “Is it working?”

 

I bite back a smile and shake my head. “You know...my mother always told me to avoid players. Men with smooth moves and good lines. And you, Sir- talk, AND fuck like a professional. I don’t know if I can trust you.”

 

Nick rolls me to my back and climbs on top of me. Settling his hips down against mine, rocking into me. That move stops my brain Every. Single. Time. He fits me perfectly. It’s ridiculous. My own personal fuck toy. These are my thoughts as I moan, eyes closed and head arched back into the pillow. When I recover and look at him a moment later, he’s watching me with a mischievous smile.

 

“Well, I’m **not**. A player.”

 

“Bullshit. You’ve been with tons of women.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“You’re a sex God. You had to learn that shit somewhere.”

 

He shakes his head.

 

“Give me a number.”

 

“You want the truth?”

 

I nod. Hating this. I don’t want to know. I never did.

 

“The truth is, I don’t remember anyone but you. My life started the day you walked into it.”

 

I roll my eyes. Embarrassed by the flush spreading across my cheeks. Body betraying me AGAIN!

 

I look into his eyes and see that he’s telling the truth. And I know the feeling. It’s the same for me. I don’t remember anyone before him. Everyone, everything else was a different lifetime. A stepping stone to bring me to him.

 

Nick smiles. That smug look he gave me the first night I fell asleep in his arms. “You’re blushing.”

 

“Yeah, well...it’s a good line.”

 

He smiles. Kissing my chin, my neck. “Yeah? Is it working?”

 

“Maybe.” I murmur.

 

“Just say it. You like me.”

 

“You know what else my mother told me?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“If you find a good man, keep him satisfied. Make sure he stays.”

 

“Yeah well, you’re in luck. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Good” I say with a smile, as I pull the sheet up over us.


End file.
